rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151223045018
Warning: Long I planned to post this comment days before, but my flu got worse. XP But now I'm better (sorta). So you know me as 'AL', the idiot that posts his absurdly long first-watch analysis of the V3 episodes (WoR included). I'm also the moron that had the theory of Qrow Branwen having not only a red pair of eyes, but also a secondary pair of silver eyes, and that Ruby Rose might be have the same pairs of eyes. Aside from the V3 OP pic, Raven Branwen, Ruby Rose, and Summer Rose's somewhat '''similarities with hairstyle and color-scheme, constant teases about the importance of silver eyes from people like Sheena (Monty's wife), Monty and Miles, the 2 main reasons of why I decided to make the 'Ruby red-eyed rage mode' theory, is because: '''1) Ruby seem so innocent - too innocent, even. Ever since Volume 2 hinting that our main protagonists must learn to grow up and face the 'grimm' reality (pun intended XP) of the world, including Ruby, although V2 only really gave that development for Weiss, Blake, and Yang only. But now with V3, epsecially with it's opening being the major hint, it's implying that all of Team RWBY (plus others like JNPR) will now get a large taste of the darkness to come, and that they may not be the same innocent, care-free heroines as before, at least, not completely. In the V3 OP, Ruby was shown to have a very large frown (along with the rest of her team) throughout the end, and with the WoR "Huntsmen" episode stating that huntsmen 'must never succumb to the darkness,' whilst conviently looking while stating that. Now I have faith that Ruby will not willingly go down the dark path, but I highly doubt she'll be able to stay innocent and happy-go-lucky forever. 2) '''Out of the members of Team RWBY, Ruby, herself, has the most ''basic ''arsenal. the rest of her team are more versatile compared to her: - Weiss is adept with fencing swordsmanship, able to use different kinds of dust (though mainly uses ice dust), and is able to create different types and variations of glyphs. - Blake basically has ninja skills, has an assortment of swords + kusurigama which she would also add dust into it, along with her 'shadow' semblance which can act as platforms (sorta) and distraction/decoys, and with dust enhancment, can be used as shields/cover or 'mines (in a way).' - Yang has boxing and kick-boxing skills, has her simple but effective shotgun-gauntlets with mainly fire dust, and her semblance let her absorb damage, and redirect it towards her opponent. Ruby mainly relies on her "Crescent Rose" Scythe, and is not adept in hand-to-hand combat, and has less variation of dust ammunition for her weapon, and while her speed semblance is flexible, it's not as flexible as her team's semblances. Also even though he recognized her adept skill with "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed," and that she's the offspring of Summer Rose, leader of Team STRQ, I doubt Ozpin would just decide to apply Ruby to Beacon, 2 years ahead of her fellow peers at Signal, just based on those reasons. Ozpin clearly sees some kind of hidden potential in Ruby. Now to be fair, there are other weaker, or basic H.i.T (Huntsmen/Huntresses in Training), but Jaune didn't had proper 'high-school' hunstmen training, thus his lack of skills is fairly justified, whilst Ruby was trained at Signal, before going to Beacon, and other characters like Ren, Team SSSN, and even Team CRDL, with little time to shine, especially in battle, has yet to '''fully establishment their current potential, whilst most of Ruby's current potential was, more or less, established. My theory is by the end of V3, Cinder and Co. finally reveals their identity to our protagonists, and they, the White Fang, and the Grimm wage war, Vale gets completely overrun by chaos. Team RWBY, filled with disbelief and anger, fights Team Cinder, Adam, Mercury and Emerald, and gets curbstomped in the process. All seemed hopless as the Kingdom of Vale has fallen, most of our heroes has been defeated, and the villians stand victorious. But suddenly, Ruby, filled with some hope, and determination, along with some rising anger, and decides to go all out, and indirectly goes into 'red eye rage' mode, or as I would like to call it, the '(Grimm) Reaper' mode, and has a rematch with Cinder. This time, Ruby was holding her ground, and even pushing Cinder back, but the longer she's in the 'Reaper' mode, the more aggressive she becomes, to the point where she could potentially have a bloodlust and go in a rampage. But her team (and Team JNPR), and Qrow comes between their battle to calm Ruby down, and Qrow (now sober, and with full on scythe-mode in hand) takes over, but this time Raven also suddenly appears, along with the more experienced huntsmen and the remaining Atlesian military to help out with Cinder and Co., the White Fang, and the Grimm. But now, with the Seasonal Maiden established, my 'Ruby red-eyed rage mode' theory might have been destroyed ('''maybe), '''but my theory of the V3 finale outcome is still possible. Now I have 3 questions: When a Maiden dies, and their power transfer to the next host, how apparent is this transfer? And if the new maiden doesn't realize they have the Maiden powers, does the 'lock' itself, if I'm explaining that properly, until the new Maiden realizes, or somehow unintentionally unlocks the power. If so, then what are the chances of Ruby being the Summer Maiden? Now I stand on my 'V3 finale' theory, but instead of a 'Red-eyed reaper' mode, Ruby will unintentionally unlock her Summer Maiden powers, which was originally her mother's, Summer Rose. This provides an edge for Rubty against Cinder and Co., and even the Grimm, but due to her inexeperience and full understanding of the godlike potential she has, she couldn't defeated Cinder, who still either half or part of the Fall Maiden's power. This is when Ruby's friends, faimily, teachers come to her aide and eradicate the dark force, and fortunately clearing Vale of the Chaos, but still dealt with heavy losses. Soooooooo Yeah. sorry if it's, again, long. Thoughts? ^_^ - AL